Phone Calls in the Dead of Night
by glitterXblood
Summary: -Part of the Silver Bullet AU- As an undercover cop, of course you check in with your boss.


**A/N This is a companion piece for the Silver Bullet AU, if you haven't read Silver Bullet yet, I highly recommend reading that first. As all disclaimers go, I don't own anything you recognize.**

 **Thursday, 3:14 AM**

"Go for Holdaway."

"Holdaway, it's Freddy."

"Ah, the elusive Mr. Orange, what might I do for you."

"Joe brought some of the other guys who are on the job tonight."

"What are we looking at?"

"Joe, obviously, his son Eddie, and then Mr. White and a Miss Silver."

"We knew Joe, and his son isn't a surprise. What about these other two."

"Mr. White is older, around Joe's age. They seemed like buddies that went way back. I got him talking after awhile, I think we can find something about him in Wisconsin, he was rooting for the Brewers, no one roots for the Brewers."

"We can start running him tomorrow. I have a buddy up in the Milwaukie I can call. What about this Miss Silver, does she seem like the girl we've seen hanging around the Cabots."

"From the reports I've read it would seem that she's the same person. Not too tall, long blonde hair, she looked very familiar, plus she holds her way with Joe and Eddie. Hell it seemed like All four of them were friends and I was the outsider."

"Freddy, you are the outsider. If this is the same girl we've seen around, we have some good news. She's in and out of the Cabot's property the most. We can get a tail on her tomorrow, see if we can get anything to help you. Anything else I should know?"

"They bought the story-"

"Of course they bought the story Freddy, you murdered that story and made it your own. Do you think you're in?"

"Nice Guy said to wait around for a call, but he says it's most likely a go."

"Nice job Freddy. As I get more information, I'll bring it over to your apartment. Just sit tight for the next few days."

"You got it Holdaway."

 **Thursday 1:28 PM**

"I got the call."

"From who?"

"Eddie, he's down stairs waiting in his car."

"So this is it, you're meeting everyone?"

"I think that's the plan, are the boys downstairs ready to move?"

"They're waiting on you now, we are all."

"Guess I better get my ass moving then."

 **Friday 12:56 AM**

"Jesus this is worse than I thought."

"Break it down now, start when you left the apartment."

"Fine, I got in the car, it was me, Mr. White, Mr. Pink and Eddie. Eddie says we have to pick up Miss Silver. Fine, no big deal. Except, except the fact we picked her up from high school. Catholic school. Holdaway, Cabot's working a kid, a fucking kid. His own daughter at that!"

"Which school?"

"I couldn't fucking tell, all catholic school's look the same."

"Obviously this changes things. Our first priority is still to bring Cabot down, but the second priority is we need her out of their. She's a minor and she could get caught up in the crossfire. Do you know what her part is in this heist?"

"No fucking clue, after Joe told her code name he didn't mention her again the whole powwow, hell she sat there reading a book."

"She might not be involved then, but we need more information about her. You need to keep her safe."

"I agree."

"What about the others then?"

"It looks like me and two other guys aren't in the in crowd, but one of them had done some jobs before."

"What are their names?"

"Mr. Pink and Mr. Brown. There's also a Mr. Blonde and a Mr. Blue."

"You went to dinner with them, got to know them yeah, any obvious weak points."

"That girl, Miss Silver, most of them have their entire lives centered around her. Looks like the majority of them would do anything for her."

"Which ones? And why?"

"From what I can tell, White treats her like a daughter, same with Blue. She's a lot closer with Blonde and Eddie though, but it's all platonic there. There was also a lot of talk of a Mr. Purple, seems like he's pretty central. She spends a lot of time with him. She has most of these guys wrapped around her finger."

"Sounds like she's the chink in the armour. Try to get something out of her. Anything else happening between now and the heist?"

"Everyone is buddying up tomorrow to run over the plans, I'm with white. Then we all go to a hotel for the night, suit up the next day and hit it."

"Sounds like what we expected. Call when it's safe, and don't do anything stupid Freddy. Don't be a hero."

 **Friday 9:04 PM**

"I'm in the hotel."

"We have boys staying on the ground floor in room 198, and another pair out on the street in a car."

"Good, great, that's fine, I can't imagine anything happening tonight, it's just going to be drinks and poker."

"Any more information about tomorrow?"

"I'm on lookout at the door, White and Pink are going for the goods. Browns waiting in a car, and Blue and Blonde are on crowd control."

"And the girl?"

"I have no idea, have you gotten anything about her?"

"She's Cabot's daughter, seventeen, nearly failing out of school because of absences. For every long period of time she was out of school, we got evidence on Cabot doing a heist and then going underground."

"So she's a part of this for sure."

"Exactly, now try and find out how, and why."'

 **Saturday 1:57 AM**

"Do we have a plan to get her out? We need to get her out!"

"Back it up Newendyke, what happened?"

"I bailed out of poker early, figuring it would be a decent enough time to talk to her, she wasn't at the game, but everyone else was. I found her doing math homework, fucking trigonometry homework. I got her talking a bit, and she let a lot of things slide."

"Like what?"

"Mr. Blonde, first name is Vic. I also got her name and her job in all of this, and you're not going to fucking believe it."

"What she doing?"

"She a medic. Full on medic. She's there to stitch up all of the bullet holes. She went on a whole rant about everyone being shot and the cops getting' closer and closer to them."

"Does she think one of you are gonna be pegged down?"

"She's nearly positive it's going to happen. I got some bad news though."

"What?"

"She recognized me."

"What!?"

"From the comic book store, I thought she looked familiar but i couldn't place it. She also thinks there's a rat in the group."

"You?"

"She didn't say."

"She's going to bring this up to Joe at some point, so be ready to be questioned."

"You think?"

"If you were a mob-boss's daughter with the feeling of a rat in the heist would you go running to daddy?"

"Fuck."

"Be prepare, that's all I'm saying. Do you have anything else?"

"She knows some stuff on me."

"What do you mean, some stuff?"

"She knows my name, and I told her about Adam, and the ring."

"Now why is god's name would you do that?"

"She was freaking out, I needed her to calm down or some shit like that-"

"Why was she freaking out?"

"I guess having to try to save guys with bullet wounds takes a toll on you. Or living a criminal life. Or knowing the cops are getting closer every day to locking up your family. She has a million of good reasons to be freaking out."

"Does everything look solid for the job tomorrow?"

"There's no going back now, but we need a plan to get her out."

"You said she knows about the ring?"

"Yeah?"

"If things completely shit the fan in the warehouse, and you can't get to us, but she can, use her. Give her the ring and send her out, we will know that that is you pulling the plug and will go in immediately, but if she comes out without the ring, we won't go in."

"But will she be space either way?"

"As safe as she can be in her situation, and it all depends on what happens in the warehouse. This ring deal can only be worse case scenario, and it's not documented it's only between us. Once we go in, it's scrapped."

"I understand."

"See you on the other side."

 **A/N there you go, follow, fav, review all that jazz. Tell me if you want to see other parts of the Silver Bullet AU**


End file.
